Quidditch Tribulations and Triumphs
by swannygirl
Summary: Ginny's Harpies tryouts did not turn out the way she had planned. Who is there to help and will the horrible day turn out okay in the end?


**Thanks so much Jenn for all your help!**

**I hope you all like this; it is the first thing I have posted anything besides one of the 100 word drabbles.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

Harry frantically spoke to the mannequin in the window of the abandoned department store, Purge and Dowse, Ltd., which held the secret St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Harry was in the middle of an Auror drill when he received an urgent Patronus from Arthur Weasley, stating that Ginny had been attacked during her Harpies tryout. The message did not go into great detail, just stated that she had fallen off her broom from a great height and was asking for him.

Harry quickly ran to the reception desk ignoring all the stares and whispered questions of why Harry Potter was at St. Mungo's.

"Ma'am, I'm looking for Ginevra Weasley. She was admitted with some sort of Quidditch injury. Do you know where I can find her?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Are you family?" The witch asked, not looking up from the form she was filling out.

"Well technically no, but one day I hope…"

"Then I'm sorry, but I simply can't allow…" The witch immediately broke off her sharp retort when she looked up and saw who was talking to her. "Oh Mr. Potter, sir, please excuse me. Of course you are looking for Miss Weasley.

"She is on this floor in the Artifacts Accidents Ward. Go past the second set of stairs. Then go right. Then two lefts and then one more right. Then a left and then she should be the very last door at the end of the hall."

Harry muttered a thanks and quickly made the trek to Ginny, practically running while the portraits complained about how disrespectful the youth of the age were to the ill.

As Harry turned the corner to enter Ginny's room, he already could hear her muttering, but could not quite make out what she was saying. He stepped deeper into the room and saw her bed was surrounded by a group of red heads and one bushy haired brunette, all of which were blocking him from her view. No one had noticed his arrival.

As he stepped farther into the room, he heard what she was saying.

"That bloody idiot, I swear she has been after me all week. I have been spending more time blocking those bloody Bludgers than worrying about getting the Quaffle through the hoop. And today, on the last day of tryouts and my bloody birthday that bitch finally reached her goal. This is just fantastic celebrating my 18th birthday here stuck in this hell of a place. And where the bloody hell is Harry? Is that arse stopping for a Butterbeer on the way?"

"I'm right here, sweetie." Harry said, trying to defuse the situation a bit before Ginny got into her stride.

All the Weasleys turned to look at Harry and then parted so Ginny could see him properly.

"OH, don't you sweetie me today Potter. Do I look like I am in the sweetie kind of mood?"

Harry normally would have chuckled at that response, but when he saw her, his heart stopped. She was lying in bed with her head and right shoulder wrapped in bandages.

"Oh Merlin Ginny, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened Potter. That bloody bitch cousin of Romilda Vane happened," Ginny spat. "She is trying out for the Harpies too. She has been giving me hell all week, making snide comments about someone with my financial status does not deserve you and how I only got this tryout because I'm shagging Harry Potter."

"Alright," Mr. Weasley said, giving a blushing Harry a pat on the back and guiding Molly out the door. "We'll just be outside to give you two a minute."

"No, I think I'll stay. I want to hear this," George said, sounding a bit too happy. Ginny glared at him while Hermione gave Harry a parting glance and pulled George and Ron out of the room.

As soon as all the Weasleys and Hermione had left Harry wasted no time sealing the door and climbing in bed next to Ginny.

He reached down, hugged her as tight as he could without causing anymore harm and placed a chaste kiss on an open part of her forehead. Even through all the bandages, Harry could still smell the wonderful flowery scent of Ginny.

When he looked down at her face, he was stunned. She had silent tears streaming down her face. Ginny doesn't cry he thought. She screams, stomps and cast the most brilliant Bat-Bogey Hex in Britain, but she certainly does not cry.

"Gin what happened?" Harry asked squeezing her tighter to his side and gently turning her face to look at him, while she tried to hide her tears.

"Harry I'm just so mad. It's just not fair. I have worked so hard to get this tryout and wanted to play professionally forever and I threw it away all in one shot."

"Ginny, I doubt you threw your shot away in one day. I have seen you fly. You're brilliant and loads better than other Chasers out there. Just explain to me what happened and we'll see what we can do about it."

"Alright, well I guess you heard but Bryony Vane is trying out for the Beater position and she has been giving me a hard time. I never said anything, because I didn't want to be seen as a cry baby. And all week I have been doing pretty damn well dodging those blasted Bludgers, but I guess I might have irked her a bit too much with my comment this morning," Ginny's lips twisted up a bit with her last comment.

"Oh yeah, what did you say?"

"Well I _might_ have suggested that I didn't get the tryout because of you, but you did help because getting to ride you has really improved my ability to ride a broom," Ginny said with a blush.

Harry couldn't hold back his burst of laughter, "You _might_ have? I have a strong feeling that there is quite a chance that it is more than just a _might_."

"Alright maybe I did say it, so what? She has been asking for it."

"I know and who are you to just to sit back and take her shite."

"Exactly, I'm a bloody Weasley, we don't sit back and take what shite is thrown at us. We can spar with the best of them."

Harry couldn't help but think that hopefully she would soon be a Potter. He had planned on asking her to marry him today, but with extenuating circumstances he would have to rearrange his plans.

"That's right, but that doesn't tell me why you are here in a hospital bed and worrying me into a frenzy."

"Oh well I _might_ have said that comment while we were flying and she just went bonkers. You know she could make Crabbe's arms look like a baby's arms; she has some of the hardest hits I have ever seen. Well, as soon as I said it, she took her bat and swung at my head.

"Luckily she missed, but while I was doing a barrel roll to get away from her, she kicked my broom and I lost my balance and fell. I cracked my skull and busted my shoulder. I heard Gwenog was furious. Of course I wasn't awake when they carted me here, but when I woke up, a Harpies' trainer was here and told me not worry about the accident and to just try to get some rest."

"See Ginny, there is nothing to worry about. You can't help it that the Vane family is a bunch of nutters. You falling was not your fault. This just makes them see that Vane is mental and they can't possibly blame you for what happened."

"I just really want this Harry. Not for my brothers who wouldn't let me play with them, not for proving to Mum who wanted me to take a more respectable job for a witch, not for anyone, but me. I have practiced and practiced for years and I want this for me. I want prove to myself that I am a capable of playing professionally. And so help me if I lost this chance because of Vane." When Ginny finished her rant, she locked her blazing eyes with Harry's eyes, which showed only love and admiration.

"Ginny I believe with everything in me that you will get this. You are the best Chaser I have ever seen."

"Thanks Harry, you always make me feel better."

Harry simply nodded while slipping in behind her and pulling her to rest between his legs. Laying his hands on her stomach, he pulled her tight against him, being careful not to jar her too much. She rested her head on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his.

Just as soon as they got settled, Arthur's Patronus appeared in front of the couple.

"Harry, Ginny I am sorry to interrupt but the Healer would like to speak with you."

Harry wordlessly unsealed the door and the Weasleys, Hermione and an old wrinkling female Healer quickly entered the room.

"Hello, Miss Weasley I see you are feeling a bit better."

"Yes, Healer Matthews quite a bit better. I was just wondering what time I'll be able to leave. You see today is my birthday."

"Well Happy Birthday, but I am sorry you cannot be discharged just yet. You will need to stay the night and then you can leave late tomorrow morning. And even then when you get home you will have to take it easy for a few days. I'm sure Mr. Potter and your family will be willing to help."

"Of course Healer, we…"

But Ginny cut her mother off, "I think I will be okay to leave tonight sir. I promise to rest."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience miss, but you really must stay, just one night. You can call me if you need assistance or have any questions. I will be here all night. Please get some rest." With that, Healer exited leaving the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry alone.

"Now that we know you are in good hands, we'll leave you be. Just make sure to get some rest dear. Let us know if you need anything," Molly said while giving Harry and Ginny hugs and kisses. "And Ginny we are so proud of how well you did during your tryouts."

The rest of the Weasleys all said their goodbyes and Harry and Ginny were left on their own once again.

"Stay with me?" Ginny asked turning her wrapped head just a bit to look at him.

"Always."

"Thank you so much for being here and listening to me."

"Anything for you love."

She reached up and captured his lips, tangling her free hand in his hair. Wanting to deepen the kiss she ran her tongue across Harry's bottom lip. He granted her access and their tongues started to fight for dominance.

Harry slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast, causing Ginny to moan in his mouth. The moan brought Harry back to reality and he pulled away from her, placing one last chaste kiss on her swollen lips, knowing the kiss was becoming too much for their current location. He looked down into her eyes and was lost in the love that shined in them. He knew that they were not at the romantic dinner that he had planned. There was no way of finishing the night with the heated lovemaking he wanted, but with the loving look Harry saw in her eyes, he knew the timing was perfect.

"Ginny, I have loved you for so long and I know that this is not the best place for me to do this, but I have been waiting for what seems like forever to ask," Harry spoke in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"I love you so much sometimes it hurts. I want you to be a Potter. I want your Harpies robes to say Potter. I want to be with you forever and always," Harry said, pulling a beautiful three stone engagement ring, which had been burning a hole in his pocket, out and opening it for her to see. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny twisted the rest of the way around so fast that she nearly lost her balance. Harry immediately tightened his arms around her waist to keep her steady. Waiting for her answer, Harry's heart was beating so fast that Harry was sure that Professor McGonagall in Scotland would be able to hear.

"YES!" Ginny yelled and launched herself at Harry.

Neither cared that her head was wrapped up like Professor Quirrell's or that her right shoulder was pinned to her side. They both only cared that this was most definitely the happiest moment of their lives.

Two weeks later turned out to be the second happiest day for the future Potter family, because an owl carrying an offer for Ginny to play Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies was dropped in her morning pumpkin juice.


End file.
